Domesticity
by madisonrox101
Summary: Kevin Jonas has a boyfriend  unbelievable right?  A boyfriend named Tom, Tom Hardy to be exact. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Domesticity is a big word to Kevin. He's only been in one serious relationship in his entire life and it was with a girl, so this whole 'falling in serious love with a man' is quite shocking. He rummages through a box he kept when him an Tom started dating. There's a bracelet, a Polaroid picture, a few ticket stubs and a letter from when Tom was in Europe for a few weeks. Kevin picks up the Polaroid first because it has a certain age and mystery to it. He never remembered taking a picture with Tom because Kevin hates pictures. He was always deemed 'the ugly brother' compared to his three younger brothers. Tom always teased that it was the other way around, that Nick, Joe and Frankie were the ugly brothers while Kevin was the shining star. IN the picture, Tom is smiling smugly while his lips are in Kevin's curls. You can only see Kevin's eyes in that photo, so he likes it enough to shove it into his back pocket. He still doesn't remember taking the picture with Tom, but he knows Tom probably will.

Tom Hardy remembers every single thing they've ever done. He says that he has a special compartment in his brain for Kevin and himself. At first it was strange and made Kevin want to end their 4th date right then, but Tom placed two tickets to a Broadway musical that Kevin said he always wanted to see. This brings Kevin to the ticket stubs in the worn brown box. A ticket stub to see Memphis, a beautiful play that bring tears to Kevin's eyes, later to be snickered at by Tom for crying. The muscles in Kevin's lips bring him to a smile without even noticing it.

"Spring cleaning already?" He feels lips on his neck and breath on his skin. Its funny how normal embraces have become with Tom. Tom is muscular and medium height, taller than Kevin, he's tan, and very warm. Kevin calls him a furnace when they first kissed. It was the middle of January and winter had just passed them. Kevin's hands were lone and turning into icicles. Before he knew it his palms were sweating, Tom had interlaced his fingers with Kevin's without having to ask. Then they were kissing, then touching fondly, then Kevin called Tom a furnace. In that order.

"No, just looking through some old stuff" Kevin said while looking at the bracelet that Tom gave Kevin for his 22nd birthday. Engraved it read 'A special bracelet for a special boy' which at the time Kevin hated because Tom called him a 'boy' and he was turning 22 for Christ sake. Kevin slides the bracelet onto his wrist carefully. Kevin isnt a boy, he's never been. He's had to grow up too fast and face decisions that grownups face at a young age. He doesn't like taking about the past, but he likes talking about it with Tom.

"Mhm, well, Im going to get some coffee started. Any breakfast requests? Bacon? Flapjacks?-" Tom was sliding farther and farther away from Kevin and something in him didnt want Tom to go. Not even to make some Flapjacks across the hall.

"I love you Tom" Kevin blurted out, not on accident but not exactly on purpose. He tried to read the expressions on Toms face, but Tom Hardy was an actor, and could be confused but seem perfectly happy. Neither of them said anything for a while, not knowing how to respond without sounding terrible or sounding cheesy. Tom swallowed hard and pulled Kevin into his chest, kissing him on the lips before burying his head into the crook of Tom's neck.

"Thank you, thank you for saying it. I know you had some issues when I told you that I loved you but I think those issues are far behind us now. Thank you Kevin, I love you" Kevin heard Tom say this and he swore his heart swelled up about 3 times larger than a real heart. He'd been having his tingling sensation in his stomach lately, and his heart beat like mad when he even thought of Tom a little too long. "You're not just saying that to earn an extra flapjack or something right?" Tom asked jokingly, making Kevin swat him in the chest while still in attached to him. It was amazing sometimes how Tom could ruin a precious moment with only his words. The worst moment Tom had ever ruined was when they were first dating. Kevin invited him to meet his family because they were getting sort of serious, which scared Kevin back then. He remembers that he made a pot roast that night, Tom's favorite, with string beans and crab macaroni and cheese, an old time Jonas family favorite. Tom's favorite and the family favorite somehow ended up on his mothers blouse and hair. It would have been fine if Tom had apologized but he didnt, instead he said "the grease stain matches the color of the blouse, so I think you're okay." After that, Tom left to go home and Kevin cleaned the mess that his boyfriend left behind.

"Go make me some breakfast and you'll get a surprise" Kevin teased when he pulled away from Tom's body heat. Kevin would tease Tom non-stop very often and he was subconsciously doing it right now. He'd whisper in Tom's ear that he wants him before Tom, or would call him while Tom was on the set that he couldn't wait until he got home. But when Tom would arrive home, Kevin would be in his sweatpants fiddling with a guitar and act like he never whispered such word to Tom.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was ticking by Tom and Kevin slowly. Kevin had a job as a substitute teacher and Tom was an actor so he didnt have to think about time dragging on. Kevin thought that taking this job would be nice for the both of them. It would keep Kevin away from home for a little while and it gave him a steady income, He really doesnt remember why this was a good decision. He missed Tom more than ever now, after confessing his love for the first time everything felt different. There was a pep in his step, and he seemed to be smiling all the time apparently. The final bell rang and all the students packed up their belongings.

"Dont forget, Chapter 2 should be done by..." He waited for an answer but got nothing. The bad part about being a sub in middle school was that no one respected you. They were just a bunch of kids from L.A who wanted to go to high school already, Kevin and time were getting in their way. The kids piled out of the classroom and Kevin was right behind them. He usually would take his car home but he decided to call his brother Nick. Nick was his younger brother, the talent of the siblings. Kevin almost scoffed at the sight of Nick right now. He was leaned against his red convertible, with his sunglasses on his face, he looked like something out of an high school 80's movie.

"You look like an idiot, thanks for picking me up though" Kevin smiled at Nick slightly and Nick pulled him into a hug. Not a heartwarming family hug, more like a 'hey bro- how's it going?' hug. "What's wrong with your car again?" Nick said before opening the door to the front seat. The sun was warm on Kevin's face, his sleeves to his work shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He loved hanging out with his brother, he felt young and relaxed whenever he was with nick. "So, how's Hardy? it's been a while since I've seen him throw a roast at moms boobs" Nick said speeding up when he turned the corner. Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd thought he escaped that awful night. "You all still remember that? It was like ages ago..." Kevin said trying to play it off. It had been exactly an year and 58 days since that night and Kevin lives to day where they all forget it even happened.

"Mom talks about it every time I see her. She says ' I still cant get the stain out of that blouse. Remember when Kevin's boyfriend spilled all that food over me? To this day, I still cant get that freakin' stain out' and then she moves on." Kevin laughed at Nicks impersonation of their mother. It was true that Mama Jonas never got over anything, but he had hoped she'd gotten over the silly little spill. Kevin knew that when he would come home he'd have to tell Tom that everyone still remembers that unfortunate night.

Nick turned the corner to the apartment complex where Kevin and Tom lived. " He's fine. I told him I loved him yesterday even though he's been telling me since forever. I cant stop thinking about him now- I mean he's everything I could have hoped for in a guy. He enjoys my guitar playing, he doesn't smack when he eats- like Joe does-" Kevin's sentence was cut off because of the abrupt halt Nick's convertible came to. Kevin notice where they were, the tulips in the small front garden, and the mailbox that said 'Jonas-Hardy' on the side of the apartment. He was home.

"You should invite me and Delta to your home soon. I mean we should double date or something. Maybe get Joe involved, if he isnt too busy being untamed and successful." Nick said using air quotes around successful and untamed. Kevin and Nick weren't jealous of Joe, they were practically the opposite. They were happy for him, but he was getting annoying. With his new found edge, he lived everyday like he was going to die in the next half hour. Joe wasnt doing anything too crazy, but he was bragging about it. And no one likes a bragger. "Sure, why not." Kevin said after giving dinner some thought. He hadnt really know the girl Nick was dating. He was crazy about her, thats for sure. He grabbed his briefcase and got out of the car. The car was obviously new and Kevin knew how Nick felt about people smelling up his car. and Kevin smelled like pubescent 13 year old kids, which wasnt the best kind of smell. He flashed Nick a smile and watched his car speed off and around the corner. There were alot of corners where Kevin and Tom lived.

When Kevin opened the door, the first thing he smelled was Chicken soup, and then he smelled steam, and then broccoli. Which were all strange because Kevin hated Chicken soup, Tom was allergic to broccoli and when did they get a steam room? Kevin then saw a teenage boy with a black and white striped shirt come from out of the bathroom. Kevin had never been robbed before. He dropped his suitcase immediately and searched for his wallet. He had the attention of the teenage boy, but the kid wasnt saying anything. Kevin had assumed that Tom was somewhere tied up and tortured because of this boy. "Here! Here's 56 dollars and 34 cents. It's all I have but I have money-Its in a bank- is Tom alright?" Kevin gave the money to the kid and the boy happily counted the money and shoved it into his pockets. He then walked over into the other direction and pulled out a cell phone. This was a weird robbery. Kevin had watched robberies on tv and seen them in movies but never in real life. He felt bad for the kid, having to rob the good people of L.A.

"Kevin? Is that you dear, I wanted you to meet-" Kevin heard Tom's voice and rushed to his side immediately. Clutching onto the hem of Tom's shirt for dear life Kevin whispered in his ear "Were being robbed. There's a kid in the kitchen, we've got to run." He almost said it in pig Latin but he decided to save time, and his life, he should speak proper English. Tom's smiled down at Kevin before kissing him on the lips. "Don't worry pet, he isn't a robber. Daniel? Would you come in here for a second?" The teenage boy came back into the room and stood in front of Tom and Kevin. Kevin had felt foolish, Tom had knew the boy, probably a fan or a niece of his. Kevin also had felt something else, like he'd been robbed.

"Yes Dad?" The boy spoke, his tone was soft and he looked less menacing now. Dad? Kevin scoffed at the boy's mistake. "Kevin this is my son Daniel. Daniel this is my boyfriend Kevin." Tom said happily. Kevin and Daniel had pretty much the same expression on their faces. "Boyfriend!" "Son?"


End file.
